powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Guitardo
Guitardo is a guitar-playing cicada monster with a hypnotic sound created by Lord Zedd from a cicada crawling next to Kimberly's guitar. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "The Song of Guitardo". Biography Guitardo was created by Zedd. Zedd wanted a guitar monster, but choosed the cicada. Goldar had said that Zedd could not create monsters from inanimate objects, even though he already had, and would in the future. The guitar Guitardo uses is taken from Kimberly and warped for Zedd's powerful monster to use. Guitardo plays rock tunes and hypnotizes its victim's bodies, often using weight changing powers. Then he encountered the Power Rangers. Guitardo managed to capture Zack, Trini, Billy, and Jason, by levitating them. Kimberly is saved in the nick of time by Tommy, but Tommy takes a great risk by taking on Guitardo with extremely low power. He manages to take the monster down, but Guitardo's musical mayhem prevails when he starts releasing his tunes yet again. Tommy temporarily retaliates with his Dragon Dagger, learning that the key to winning is to fight music with music. Once Kimberly shows up, she helps Tommy and they combine Kimberly's Power Bow (now strung like a harp) with Tommy's Dragon Dagger. Kimberly blasts the Dragon Dagger straight into Guitardo, obliterating him. After the defeat of Guitardo, Kimberly's guitar is brought back to its normal state (and because of the fate of all monsters created by Zedd, it is presumed the cicada was returned to normal as well). Guitardo was one of the many monsters that aided Divatox in conquering Gratha, but was destroyed by Zordon's energy wave. He was later seen bidding on the pink Quasar Saber on Onyx, having been mysteriously revived from the assault. Personality Guitardo was mischievous and playful individual with great feeling of happiness and joy. He enjoyed playing music and was shown to be faithful to Zedd and Divatox. Guitardo is proud of his job. He calls it "Showtime". Powers and abilities *'Super Strength'-Guitardo is one of the stronger monsters of season 2, being able to overwhelm Tommy and Kimberly very easily in a two on one battle. Single slashes of his claws took down Tommy and Kimberly. *'Durability'-The only way to destroy Guitardo was by firing the Dragon Dagger into him using the Power Bow. *'Hand to Hand Combat'-Although he prefers using his guitar as opposed to actually fighting, Guitardo was a skilled enough combatant to overpower Tommy and Kimberly easily. *'Eye Blasts'-Guitardo can fire forth yellow lasers from his eyes that were powerful enough to take down Tommy and Kimberly with three hits. Arsenal *'Guitar'-Guitardo, like his name suggests, has a large evil looking guitar that is presumed to have been created from Kimberly's guitar. **'Levitation'-When strung, Guitardo can make his guitar fire yellow energy beams that can make Rangers and victims float into the air. They will remain that way until he is destroyed and are unaffected by the destruction of his guitar. This was apparently his hipnosis but it just isn't. **'Gravity Manipulation'-By firing green energy notes from his guitar, Guitardo can increase a Ranger's gravity, as shown by how he increases Tommy's gravity to the point of him sinking into the ground. **'Attack'-Guitardo can alsomuse this force to simply knock down his enemies as he did when Tommy leapt at him having escaped his crushing date. *'Cicada Pincers'-Even without his guitar, Guitardo has large and very sharp pincers like a Cicada to slash and strike at his enemies. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Like several other characters, Guitardo was voiced by Tony Oliver. Notes *Guitardo comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. *Guitardo is generally accepted as a monster without a Zord battle, but the unusual manner of exploding leads to speculation of a possible Zord battle. **Seeing as footage of one has not been released however, this seems unlikely. *His powers demonstrated suggest weight changing abilities more like Numbor from Turbo than actual mind control like Beamcaster. *Guitardo is one of several monsters that uses music as a weapon to attack the Rangers. Others include Dischordia, Dizchord, and Somnibot among others. References Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:PR Exclusive Monsters Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Insect Themed Villains